Pink Lion Hearts
by Gatita101
Summary: Happy Valentines Day! Squall finds it the perfect day to confess his feelings for a certain lovable ninja. Or will he get intimidated? Read to find out. Fic also comes with a free plush lion. READ NOW! squiffie/squffie/squaffie/leon/squallxyuffie fluffy


**Pink Lion Hearts**

This is Valentines Day tribute with my fave KH pairing with ff characters: SquallxYuffie! Have fun!

* * *

Today was the day! He would steel his courage and declare his love for her!

Squall 'Leon' Leonhart walked towards Yuffie Kisaragi's bed room. In his arms he held a plushie of a cute pink lion with a red mane and tail end. Taped into its paws was a heart-shaped box of chocolate, a rose and a lovely card. He blushed at what he wrote into it.

Squall sighed. "I can do this." Another deep breath. "If she loves me back, it'll all be worth it."

_'__If__ she loves me back.' _He thought pessimally.

His long unwavering strides, slowed to hesitantly small steps, until he stopped all together.

"I can't do it." He muttered. There was to much at stake. He shook himself. _'I can face an army of heartless, but I can't face one ditsy, loud mouthed, crazy... beautiful, spontaneous, deadly ninja girl without getting cold feet.'_

With -somewhat- renewed hope, he lifted a shakey hand to knock on her door. _'What is __**wrong**__ with me today!'_He hated the feeling of embarrassment, and it was driving him crazy. _'I probably look like a strawberry right now.'_

Knock knock knock

He quickly hid the gift behind his back. The lilac eyed girl he expected opened the door with a sheepish smile.

"Oh hi, Squallie. Sorry about the mess. Valentines Day can get a little crazy, huh?"

The man had no idea what she meant until he stepped inside. All over the room, were random plushies, cards and other various gifts. There were mountains of love letters on the bed, floor and a few opened ones on the desk.

Inwardly, he shrunk back. His heart chipping away into pieces. "Wh-who are they all from?" He hoped she didn't notice the stutter.

Yuffie plopped a chocolate into her mouth. "Don't know. They all say _secret admirer_. Though I doubt its all from the same person."

Squall's heart cracked like glass. _'Why would she want me, when she has so many other suitors?'_

Yuffie giggled as she read another card to herself. This only twisted the knife in his chest. "Squall, what do you think I should do with all of these?"

"Burn it." He growled.

Yuffie looked agape. "What! Why would I do that?"

_'I said that out loud?'_

"Hey what do you have behind you?" The bubbly ninja asked, walking up to him.

He quickly took a step back. "Nothing." He muttered, his eyes shadowed by his long brown fringes. He closed the door on the way out.

_'What was I thinking? I'm so stupid! Of course she would never love me...'_

The thought finally broke his heart. _'I'm destined to be alone.'_

Walking outside, he grabbed the lid off the trashcan and threw the stuffed lion away, card, rose and all his heart.

He massaged the bridge of his nose. "I need training." He muttered, then escaped into the waterway under the castle.

-Dinner-

Aerith hummed a lovely tune to herself as she prepared dinner. Cloud was staring at his girlfriend lovingly. The necklace he gave her hung delicately over her porcelain neck. It was a thin gold chain, with a red rose at the base. It was simplistic, but nonetheless beautiful on her.

The gunblade weilder slouched in his chair. His depression tainting the mushy gushy feeling in the air.

"You look like you got turned down." Cloud's voice brought him back to reality.

He glared at the blond haired man with envy. "What gives you that idea?"

Cloud's mako blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "Is this about Yuffie?"

Alarms were going off in Squall's body, but he kept his composure cool. "Why do you ask?"

Cloud leaned back in his chair, smirking. "Did you ever give her that stuffed lion. The one with the card, rose and chocolate?"

Now he visibly jumped. "H-how do you-"

"I was looking out the balcony window."

Before Squall could deny everything, Aerith came to the table with deliciously steaming spaghetti and meatballs. "Oh. Yuffie isn't down yet. Could you go get her Leon?"

Begrudgingly, he got up.

Cloud grabbed Squall's plate of spaghetti and dumped it on his.

"Cloud!" She scolded.

"What? Trust me Aer. He isn't coming back." He said with a chuckle. "Did I forget to mention, Yuffie followed him?"

Aerith's eyes widened in surprise and understanding.

-Hallway-

Squall knocked on his partners door. "Yuffie. Aerith told me to get you." He noticed it was quiet. Yuffie was anything but quiet, so he opened the room door.

His sweet little ninja was sitting on the bed, backside facing him. She turned briefly. "Hi Squallie.~" She giggled.

Squall glowered at her. "Aerith wants you down for dinner." He turned to leave, untill she spoke again.

"Did I tell you which valentine was my favorite?" More giggles.

Hatred burned in his heart and jealousy rocked the pit of his stomach. "I'd rather not kno-"

"_I'll protect your life when in a bine, I'll dry your tears at your saddest time, I'll love you dearly maiden of mine, will you be my valentine?"_

The lion froze. He wrote that. It was her favorite? Did that mean she liked him back?

He could feel the warmth return to his cheeks, but looked back anyway.

His adorable ninja was cuddling the plush lion. She seemed so happy. She motioned with her hand 'come here'. He obeyed wordlessly.

"Now I have something for you." Wink. "Close your eyes."

He did so, hoping it wasn't a prank. She was notorious for those.

He snapped his eyes open when he felt her soft, warm lips over his. Her hands snaked around his neck, pressing her petite form against him.

His eyes lovingly glazed over. He held her waist, deepening the kiss by parting her lips with his tongue.

"I love you." He breathed, when parting for air.

"Aishiteru Squall-kun."

Did she just insult him? "What?"

"It means, 'I love you.'"

"Oh. Aishiteru Yuffie." He noticed the predatory grin on her face. "What?"

She leaned on him, then took him down with her on the bed.

The lion was surprised -but was more surprised to find all four belts on the floor and his fly unzipped in about a minute-

"You know Squall. In my family, we like to show our love. Actions speak much louder than words."

Squall just couldn't complain with that logic.

The poor stuffed lion was layed forgotten on the side of the bed, but in return saw some pretty steamy action. Action he and a certain other won't be forgetting anytime soon.

-Kitchen-

At the sound of thumping noises and moaning upstairs, Aerith grabbed Yuffie's plate and dug in.

Cloud laughed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review~

Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
